


Bat bitten

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [9]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Drinking, Friends giving each other shit, Friendship, Gen, Swearing, somewhat meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: When three legends of the land of metal hang out, the usual topics come up. One the guardian of metal hates talking about but his friends love giving him shit for.





	Bat bitten

“Look, all I’m sayin’ is…” He waved his hand awkwardly, “If you hadn’t bitten that fuckin’ bat we wouldn’t be havin’ this issue.” 

“Oh _fuck_ off.” 

Kill Master just laughed, reclining back on his bike. He kicked his feet up casually on the handlebars of his bike. He had to admit the perk of hanging out with these two knuckleheads was watching them bicker over the dumbest shit. “He ain’t wrong though, Oz.” 

The Guardian threw his hands in the air in open frustration. Five beers in and the bat topic came up... again. Would they ever hang out without it somehow cropping up? “Is that what my whole career is based on, a fucking bat!?” 

“You’re the Guardian of Metal, who also bit a bat for pissin’ him off.” 

“I was drunk!” Watching the robed ever mysterious guardian of metal stomp his feet was a surreal enough sight that Kill Master couldn’t stop himself from cracking up. He held onto his hat, chortling loudly to himself as Fire Baron shook his head. 

“When aren’t any of us drunk?” Fire Baron shot back, waggling his beer bottle back at the guardian. “Pretty sure your wife is the one whose seen you the most sober.” 

Oz had hit full sulk and was sinking back into his spot on the ground. At this rate he'd turn into an angry black puddle until someone slid another beer over to him. “Sod off.” 

“Just drink your damn drink, ya baby.” Kill Master chortled lowly, popping open his next bottle to take a slow drink. "Don't make me call yer wife." 

The Guardian's displeased gurgling was enough to show he was surrendering at this point. Fire Baron simply snorted, rolling another bottle over to the guardian. "Just drink it."


End file.
